


BBS Smut

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Series: Marvelous BBS [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: This is porn





	1. Brock and Brian (Marvel AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkbag_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbag_03/gifts).



> Not that there's plot, but this takes place in the Marvel BBS AU that I've written. Brock is Hawkeye, and Brian is Black Widow. That's all you need to know

The elevator doors weren't closed for even a second before Brock crowded Brian against the wall, pinning his arms over his head and pressing the length of his body against Brian's. Brock slowly ground his hips, delighting in the little moan that his lover let out. He took charge, kissing and nipping up Brian's neck- leaving little bruises in his wake. 

"Brockie," Brian whined, tilting his head back to offer more of his neck to his archer. Brock happily obliged, and sucked another hickey into the pale expanse of his neck- just under his jaw. With a smirk, Brock switched his position so he was only holding Brian with one hand- moving his now free hand to Brian's lower back, then down to his leather-clad ass. He roughly grabbed a cheek and kneaded, ripping more moans and gasps from Brian’s throat. 

By now, Brian had a flush high on his cheeks, looking gorgeous with his pupils wide and panting for breath as his archer pushed all of his buttons. Brock leaned back to take a look at his handiwork, grinning in a way that made Brian’s cock twitch in his suit. He knew that look- that was the look Brock gave when he was determined, and Brian was kind of getting off on that look directed at him.

“I’m gonna take you apart, Brian,” Brock purred, palming his boyfriend’s erection and relishing in the sounds as he moaned out loud. 

“ _ Fuck, Brock. _ ” Brian leaned forward and crashed their lips together once more, all tongue and teeth as he tried desperately to get more friction from his boyfriend’s hand. Brock wasn’t giving him anything more than a tease, just a gentle ghosting of his desire, and Brian was getting pretty fed up with his current position. “Are ye gonna fuck me or not?”

He gulped at the dark chuckle Brock let out.

“Patience-” The archer paused, moving his free hand completely away from Brian’s crotch, instead turning to the zipper that held Brian’s suit together. He started to tug it down, ever so slowly. “-is something I’ve got a lot of.”  The zipper was about halfway down Brian’s chest now, exposing his pectorals and sternum to the cold air of the climate-controlled elevator. Leaning in close, Brock ghosted his lips over the shell of his lover’s ear, all while dragging the zipper lower and lower. “I’m going to fuck you, in good time babe. Let me take care of you, just relax.” 

The rest of the elevator ride was a bit of a blur after that for the Irishman- he remembered Brock’s rough hands mapping out his chest, remembered when Brock picked him up, his legs wrapped around the archer’s strong waist, and carried him out of the elevator, their cocks rubbing together through all of those layers of clothing. 

Next thing he knew Brian was facedown on their bed, his knees firmly planted on the mattress waiting for Brock to finally stretch him open. He shivered when he felt Brock’s touch again, his fingers gently tracing the curve of his spine. He laid gentle kisses across his lower back as he settled behind the Irishman. 

“You alright?” Brock questioned, his voice soft as he ran his hands up Brian’s thighs, smiling ever so slightly when Brian shuddered.

“I’ll be better when yer cock is in me…” 

There was a pause, and Brian was just about to look over his shoulder to throw his boyfriend a smug smirk when- 

_ Crack _

The Irishman yelped at the sudden flash of pain across his ass, his cheeks (both pairs) flushing red. The next few slaps across his ass had Brian moaning out, grinding his hips against the bed in an attempt to get some relief. 

“Fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck! _ ” He could feel his cock twitch, precum smearing the head and sticking to their sheets. He buried his face in their pillows, which easily muffled his gasp as cold lube suddenly fell onto his heated ass. He didn’t have any time to protest, as Brock easily slid one of his lubed fingers into him- crooking it in hopes of finding that one spot that would make Brian see stars. 

Luckily for Brian, Brock had insane accuracy when it came to most things- and in a few minutes and 2 more fingers later- Brian was keening on the bed, his cock and ass throbbing as he sobbed into the pillow. “Brocky, please fuck me now,  _ I’m ready I’m ready, _ ” He was rambling at this point, and pretty desperate to get fucked. He arched his back when Brock’s hands grabbed at his hips, pulling a giddy Brian back onto his cock- both parties groaning at the initial stretch. 

“God, Brian, you’re so tight…” Brock leaned over his boyfriend’s back, pressing rough kisses against Brian’s neck with a ferocious passion as he finally bottomed out, his hips flush with Brian’s ass. They both took a minute for things to settle, Brock panting heavily in his lover’s ear as he tried not to cum right then and there. Brian was perfect- always perfect, especially now; with his dark hair mussed and messy, his bright eyes hazy with lust, a blush high on his cheeks. He peppered kisses across Brian’s pale and freckled and  _ perfect  _ shoulder, lavishing his boyfriend with attention as he pulled out ever so slightly.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They smiled to one another in the dark, sharing a sweet kiss before Brian got impatient- wiggling his hips with a soft whine. 

“Fuck me,”

“With pleasure,” Brock growled, slamming back into his boyfriend with a toothy grin gracing his lips. Brian dropped his head and shoulders back onto the bed, arching his back in their throes of passion. The new position had Brian seeing stars, especially when Brock started to put more force behind his thrusts. The bed rocked in time with their fucking, thumping rather loudly against the wall- not loud enough to drown out Brian’s loud cries. 

“ _ Ohmygod _ , Brock, I can’t-  _ I can’t, please, _ ” He shuddered as Brock’s cock slammed into his prostate, and it felt like Brock’s roaming hands were  _ everywhere  _ on his heated skin. 

“I got you, Bri, I got you.” One of those roaming hands curled around to his front, grasping Brian’s neglected cock in his hand, pumping in time with every stroke. It only took about half a dozen thrusts before Brian was cumming, Brock’s name escaping his lips as he made a mess of the bed, slumping boneless onto the sheets. 

“Come on, Brockie,” Brian cooed, his voice breathless as he mumbled into the pillows. Brock had stilled, not wanting to hurt Brian’s in his oversensitive state. “I want you to fill me up, sweetheart. Make me yours…” 

Brian’s dirty talk had Brock’s hips twitching, gaining more speed with each filthy word that came out of Brian’s mouth. Brock was cumming in under a minute, throwing his head back as he rode out the waves of pleasure, before finally pulling out and flopping down next to his Irish lover. 

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, kissing at his sweaty forehead and all over his face- which made Brian laugh. 

“Ye really love kissin’ me, don’tcha?”

“Mhmm” Brock hummed, nuzzling into his lover’s neck with a contented sigh. Brian was safe, Brian was his- and he was happy, wrapped up in each other’s arms. He was happy. 


	2. Vampires in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween porn with too much plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for pretty-little-psycho1496! 
> 
> So I was wondering if you could do a Halloween AU where Brian is forced to stay in a creepy old Mansion that supposed to have a Monster inside(Your Choice of which Monster: Vampire, Ghost, Demon etc..) and when he comes across the monster, it takes a liking to the Irish Male and wants him for his own. Smut ensures and it's Bottom Brian and Top Brock please

Brian was wondering how he always managed to get himself into these situations- was it his pride? His masculinity? His competitive nature? Whatever the reason he ended up here; in front of the rumored “Haunted House” that had been a landmark of the town for years and years. Brian, being the egotistical diva that he was, bragged to his friends that he could  _ definitely  _ spend the whole night- Halloween night- in the haunted house without leaving. Evan and Tyler had taken him up on this, the three of them making a bet out if it.

“If you pussy out and don’t make it through the night, Evan and I get to use your motorcycle whenever we want to- for a month.”

“And if I win?” Brian inquired, raising a brow at Tyler’s mischievous grin.

“Whatever you want, pal.” 

Brian had yet to decide what he wanted from his friends, figuring he would have plenty of time to do so during his nights stay at the abandoned mansion on the far side of town. 

Currently, he was standing in front of said mansion with Tyler, Evan and Nogla all huddled by the entrance. The wrought iron gates loomed up towards the cloudy night, and the barren trees casted eerie shadows down to the pavement below. David was visibly shaking; from the frigid night or the prospect of the haunted house, Brian wasn’t sure. 

“Ye don’t have t’do this B-Brian,” Dathi stuttered, “there’s still time to just call this whole ting off.”

Tyler snorted from behind him, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Tyler was wearing a thick white jacket and a pretty fucking creepy pig mask. Brian wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be- but Evan was wearing an owl mask alone with him. He figured the two had just picked out those stupid animal masks last second at the store. 

“Don’t worry about him backing out, Nogla. Brian’ll do that in about an hour, I guarantee.” 

“No side bets.” Evan cut in, rolling his eyes under the mask. 

“I know, I know.” 

“Ye cunts have another ting coming, if ye tink I’m going to back out.” Brian adjusted his leather jacket as he spoke, opting for a simple little costume of a 50’s greaser. The jeans and jacket should keep him pretty warm for the next few hours, and Brian was hoping he could find a musty blanket or something during his time in the mansion. 

He looked up and saw Tyler scowling, and he stuck his tongue out at the American in return. 

“Good luck, Brian. You’ll need it. We’ll be here- so we’ll know if you try to sneak out.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Brian waved him off and turned around, his cocky smile falling once his eyes fell upon the worn and decrepit house. After taking a deep breath, Brian managed to squeeze between the gap of the chained gate, stumbling a bit once he was inside the property. The house was so, so dark as he approached- and Brian was thankful for the bright light of the moon to guide him to the front doors. He was more than surprised to find that the doors were unlocked, and after sparing once glance over his shoulder at his shitty friends- he opened the door and hurried inside. 

He had taken 2, maybe 3 steps inside the house when the door slammed shut behind him. The room was plunged into inky darkness- dark enough where Brian couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. He scrambled for his phone, thankful he remembered to charge the stupid thing before he got here. The flashlight was turned on as quickly as he could, filling part of the room in its dull white light. 

From what he could see, he was smack dab in the entrance of the foyer- and he could faintly make out a set of wooden stairs directly in front of him, and what looked like a parlor to his left- a dining room to his right.

“I shoulda brought some fohkin candles…” Brian mumbled to himself, rubbing idly at the back of his neck as he thought of his next move. He checked his phone. 9:03 pm. Only 8 more hours until the sunrise. “Should probably find some candles or some shit and find a bed.” 

He wandered around the downstairs for a bit, tentatively creeping around the house as quietly as he could. Each step he took on the warped wooden floors creaked and groaned under his weight- and Brian couldn't help but jump at every little noise the house made. 

The mansion was surprisingly… well kept- like someone had cleaned the place; there wasn't any dust to be seen. It put him on edge, but maybe there was a groundskeeper who maintained the place- for historical purposes or some shit. He found that the place was actually pretty nice- a lot of dark velvet, a couple of candelabras too. He was thankful for the latter- and thankful he had a pack of matches on him too. He turned off his phone after lighting a few of the wax candles, which bathed the parlor in a soft and golden light. 

He settled on a plush loveseat, running the tips of his fingers nervously over the soft, dark velvet. He checked his phone again: 10:12. Brian thought he would be too scared to sleep, and spent the next half hour or so sitting in the parlor- listening restlessly to the house settle and groan. He thought he might be able to doze off after he got used to the noises- and fell victim to a sleepy daze. 

He may have been passed out for what- 10? 15 minutes? before he was rudely awoken by a rather loud thud, and what sounded like a muffled voice from upstairs.

Brian's heart nearly leapt from his heart, and he leapt up off of the couch faster than he thought was possible. Was someone else here? Did someone else take up a stupid dare like he did? The house fell silent as death after the loud noise from upstairs, and Brian found himself heading out of the living room and towards the stairs. 

“I must be a white person in a fohkin horror movie.” Brian whispered to himself- as he took the first step up the stairs. Each stair was so frighteningly loud in the near silent house, but Brian just grit his teeth and kept going. One of the rooms at the end of the hallway was dully lit, and Brian wondered who the hell else was in this house. His legs carried him to the end of the hall, careful to avoid loose floorboards that would give him away to whoever else was in the house with him. The door was slightly ajar, and it only took a light push for it to swing open.

So Brian was rather confused but relieved to… not see anyone. There were a handful of candles that littered the room- with wax dripping from the sides. The room itself looked rather warm and inviting- furnished with a four poster bed, an armoire, and two overstuffed armchairs. The room smelt faintly of something sweet- like vanilla or cinnamon, and it made Brian's shoulders relax a little. 

He tentatively took a step into the room, then another- a million questions on his mind and not nearly enough answers. He was so enamoured  with the whole scene that he didn't hear the soft click of the door shutting and locking behind him, not did he notice the daunting presence that loomed in the room. 

Brian let out a shriek as his he was suddenly slammed into the wall- his back and shoulders aching at the force behind the shove. A hand clamped over his mouth before he could scream, and the other hand of his attacker had both of his pinned over his head. Brian had one option- to look at his attacker.

The man was beautifully pale- with flawless skin, dark and entrancing eyes, and plush, pink lips. The man's hair was shaved on both sides of his head, leaving a strip of silky brown hair on the top. The man regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before his dark eyes softened in its expression. He loosened his grip on Brian's hands, but didn't let go completely- and removed the hand from over Brian's mouth. 

“I wasn't expecting company tonight.”

As the man spoke, Brian noticed pearly white, sharp teeth between those gorgeous lips- and it made gulp (both out of fear and a little hint of arousal). 

“I-uh, i-it's a long story.” Brian finally found his voiced and managed to stutter out this answer. “Didn't mean ta trespass….”

The other man was silent, studying Brian's face intently- and Brian tried not crack under the intense gaze. 

“It's quite alright… I didn't mean to scare you.” 

He still didn't let go of Brian's hands.

Brian was uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans. Between how… handsome and dangerous this guy was, he was both heavily scared and pretty fucking horny. It didn't help that the man leaned in even closer, his breath hot and heavy against Brian's neck. It made him shudder, tilting his head back ever so slightly to expose more of his neck to the stranger. 

“What's your name?” The man's lips ever so gently made contact with his adam's apple, and Brian had to bite back a gasp.

“B-Brian.” He answered breathily, “You?”

“Brock.” The man- Brock- turned his away from his neck, moving so he was looking into Brian's lust-blown hazel eyes. “Tell me, Brian, will you let me have you tonight? I'm awfully hungry, and you look like a tasty treat…” Brock trailed a hand down Brian's stubbled cheeks, his touch so gentle- but his eyes showed lust, and maybe something a little malicious. 

Brian could only nod and whine, becoming desperate as his arousal spiked. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the way that Brock looked ready to eat him alive…

Brian didn't remember how they got onto the bed, but one second he was standing and the next he was on his back, feeling soft fabric under his hands. Things were kind of a blur as Brock ravished him- his hands cool at they moved over his heated skin. Those cool hands trailed under his shirt, tracing the dips and curves of his chest. His jacket was tossed somewhere in the room- so was his t-shirt. Sharp teeth nipped at his newly exposed skin, and Brian could only mewl at the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure that was making his head dizzy. 

His jeans were slid down his legs and shucked off a second later, leaving Brian uncomfortably hard in his cotton boxers. He managed to open his eyes and look down at Brock- who was shedding off whatever clothes he was wearing. Their.eyes met, and Brock smiled- more devious than innocent.

“You look like a dream, Brian.” Brock muttered, crawling over Brian's body on the bed. Brian's cheeks were hot and flushed by the time Brock was hovered over him. It just made Brock's smile widen. He slotted their lips together- Brock's teeth sharp- drawing blood from Brian's own lips. They both moaned, hips rutting against one another's. There was no space between them, and Brian was quickly getting lost in the sensations. 

It was a hazy few minutes of kissing- Brock's hands once again mapping out his skin. They traced every freckle and every muscle, making Brian puddy under his strong hands. He didn't even notice when his boxers were slipped off of his lithe frame- too distracted by the sensations he was practically drowning in. 

Brock's warmth left him for a moment- and Brian tried his damned hardest not to whine at the loss of contact. 

“Shh, I'll be back in a second, doll, don't worry.” 

That seemed good enough for Brian- who was near helpless splayed across the bed. He didn't know when his hands had been tied above his head, but he wasn't complaining- willing to comply as long as Brock would give him  _ more- more, more.  _

His wrists strained against the silk of whatever was holding him compliant. Brock hushed him once more, a calming hand coming to rest on the side of his face. 

“I need you to relax for this next part, my dear. Don't strain yourself love.” 

Brian nodded, eyes half lidded and full of lust. He bit his lip, pleasure overwhelming and curling in the pit of his stomach as Brock started to prep him. One finger smoothly breached him, then another- the another. Three was deemed sufficient by the man in charge, Brock licking his lips as his he looked at the beauty laid out before him. 

“Are you ready?”

“Fohk yes, please Brock…” His hips eagerly jutted up from the bed, and Brock couldn't help but chuckle.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

With a wide grin that exposed his sharp fangs, Brock once again clambered back onto the bed over his prey- trailing kissing from his navel to his neck. He aligned himself with Brian's prepared hole and slowly thrust in, watching with fascination as Brian's eyes screwed shut with pleasure- his mouth open in a gentle 'o’ shape. He pressed himself just a little harder, making sure Brian was adjusted before slamming home. 

He relished in the soft little noises he tore from Brian's throat- broken and moans and cries as his body was used and pleasured. 

“Oh fohk, oh fohk, Brock, I-  _ yes _ -” 

Brock thrusted harder and harder, making the bed creak and rock against the adjacent wall. One hand was planted firmly on the bed for leverage, the other tangled in Brian's now tousled dark locks. He pulled Brian's head back sharply, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Brian smelt like sweat and sex, and Brock could practically  _ taste  _ his blood from earlier. He couldn't help it- and sunk his teeth deep into Brian's pale neck. 

The Irishman cried out at the sudden bright pain in his neck- but it quickly faded into a numbingly intense pleasure. He was lightheaded and the edges of his vision were fuzzy and blurred. He was overwhelmed with sensations, and it only took a few more sharp thrusts of Brock's hips and a hand curling around his cock before he came. 

 

Brian must have blacked out at some point, because he woke up an undetermined amount of time later; wrists un-tied, curled under the covers with an aching pain in his ass and his neck. He groaned and sat up, wondering why the bed was so cold- or where his lover of the night was. There was a fair amount of light streaming through the windows- meaning hey! He made it through the night! 

After sitting up with a groan, he took in his surroundings. There was a yellow post it note on the pillow next to his, and he picked it up with a small smile.

_ Brian, thank you for last night. Sorry to leave you alone this morning, but I had business to attend to. I'll see you soon, my darling. _

_ XOXO Brock _

_ P.S. Sorry for the… mark I left. It'll go away in a few days _

 

Mark? Brian gingerly extracted himself from the expansive bed, wrapping one of the silky sheets around his waist. He hobbled over to the vanity on the other side of the room, eyes widening at the dark purple hickey on the left side of his neck. Hw swore he saw two holes in the mix, but the bruise felt smooth when his fingers danced over the spot.

Well, he came, he saw, and he kicked this haunted houses ass. 

He grinned.

 

Maybe he'd spend another night in the house after all.


End file.
